Love and Death in Gotham City
by railwriter
Summary: A Medical Examiner for the Gotham City Morgue unexpectedly runs into The Scarecrow and an unlikely romance develops. Can their love survive the big, unforgiving city of Gotham? Rated M for language and future themes. (ScarecrowxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Love and Death in Gotham City

 **This is a different type of Scarecrow fanfiction. I have been toying around with this idea for a while. It has been years since I wrote anything. I hope you like this idea as much as I do! The Scarecrow in this story is from the "Mistress of Fear" Story and Miss Albright may make an appearance (but I hate her and think she was an idiot to reject Scarecrow's offer so it won't be fun – for her!)**

Myranda Thomas wove her dark brown curls into a single braid and tossed it behind her shoulder. She assessed her appearance in the mirror. The lady at the costume shop had assured her that no one else would have a costume like this. Not many girls want to be the grim reaper for Halloween, she had told her, most of them chose something a little racier for the occasion. She looked more like one of Gotham's rogues with her black combat boots, tight black leggings, black leather corset, and tattered hooded cowl that covered most of her shoulders and chest, she picked up the long plastic scythe, hooked the skull half-mask that covered the lower portion of her face to the inside of her hood, and left her tiny apartment in The Narrows.

She made her way through the crowd of trick or treaters and headed toward the Old Mabry Theater. They were having a classic horror film marathon and she couldn't wait to spend the entire evening watching the Wolfman and Frankenstein on the big silver screen. It had been a tradition for her ever since she had come to Gotham as a Medical Examiner for the Gotham City Morgue three years ago. Myranda loved horror and gore a little more than she would ever admit to anyone. She had learned the hard way to never let anyone know exactly how much, however. Living in the big city felt more like home to her than it ever had on her family farm in Missouri. Gotham had room for all kinds strangeness and at times it seemed like the city itself had welcomed her with open arms.

She was had almost reached her destination when she heard a whimper from the dark alley to her left. When she glanced that way, she could see three large boys beating and kicking a smaller boy dressed as a pirate. He was trying to cover his face with his bloodied hands but they kicked them out of the way and the next kick broke his glasses in half.

"P-p-please stop!", The little boy cried, "I already gave you my candy! Please just go away!"

"Aww widdle Marty's crying!" One boy taunted. "Come on and fight like a man, you little wimp! Come on, you skinny little runt, get up!"

Myranda couldn't take it anymore. She walked down the alley until she was right behind the bullies.

"Alright, that's enough!" She said.

All three boys turned around and looked Myranda up and down, lecherously appraising her in a manner too mature for boys their age. The middle boy sauntered up to her and smirked.

"Or what?" he asked with a wink, "You wanna spend some time with us lady?"

She scowled and pointed the end of her scythe at him. "Or I am going to personally hand your rude little asses to each of you. Slowly and painfully."

The boys burst into laughter. "You're a girl!" The big one said. "What the heck you think you're gonna do? Take us all on at once. You ain't even that hot. Bring it on, girl freak. You're just a weak little nerd like him."

"Funny thing about nerds, boys," Myranda said as she took a fighting stance, "Sometimes they grow up and get revenge on their bullies. You're lucky I'm the one beating you up tonight. One day you're all going to be grown up. I wonder if Marty here will be very forgiving of tonight then."

She used her scythe to sweep them all off their feet and delivered several kicks to their posteriors with her boots. As soon as one got up, she knocked him right back down. It didn't take long for all of them to just stay down. Meanwhile, Marty had scrambled up and hidden behind her, watching her every move. But he was not the only one watching. High above the alley, perched on a fire escape, a lanky scarecrow watched as a rather _lovely_ Grim Reaper defended a nerdy little boy from a group of bullies. He chuckled to himself as the petite female held her own against the bullies and made up his mind to approach her when her task was done. There was something special about this girl and he was going to find out just what it was. Whether she wanted him to or not.

As the last bully went down, she pointed the plastic blade of her scythe at his neck.

"Now give him all your candy" she said. She only had to ask once. The three bullies thrust their sacks at Marty without looking at him.

"Now get out of here and I don't ever want to hear about you harassing him ever again or I. Will. Have. Your. Heads. Understood?"

The bullies ran out of the alleyway as fast as their legs could carry them. She turned around and looked at Marty. "You alright kid?" She asked.

"Y-yeah," he shakily replied. "They broke my glasses but I have other pairs. Thanks for helping me miss-"

"Myranda Thomas. Can I walk you home?"

"Yeah thanks."

She took him home and then headed back to the theater. She was halfway there when she noticed a man in a Scarecrow costume standing in her way.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed. "I love your costume! Scarecrow is my favorite of Gotham's Rogues. You did a great job on that, looks just like him!"

The man seemed startled. "Uh-yes! Thanks! That's what I was going for Miss- "

"Thomas, Myranda Thomas." She replied.

"Miss Thomas," The man said. "I…live nearby and I couldn't help but notice you assist that young man back in the alley. That was rather brave of you."

Myranda blushed. "Oh that. It was nothing really. I hate bullies."

"As do I." The man replied. She could have sworn he was grinning beneath the mask he wore.

"Um, listen," she stammered and looked at her feet," I don't usually do this but I have tickets to the Mabry for their Halloween Monster Marathon. I wasn't going to bring anyone but if you don't have any plans you're welcome to join me."

Now she knew he was grinning under there. "I'd be _delighted_." He said. His voice was tantalizing and sinister. He offered her his arm and they walked together into the theater.

 _Many hours later….._

They were walking back to her apartment in the wee hours of the morning. Her companion was a perfect gentleman and insisted that she not walk home in The Narrows alone. He still hadn't taken off his mask even though she had taken hers off by now. Her hood was down and she was merrily chatting with him about their favorite horror authors as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Honestly Myranda, I can't believe you think Lovecraft is scarier than Poe!"

"He is though! He paints such vivid pictures of his creatures in the minds of his readers. It is amazing how the human mind can come up with things like that."

They walked up the steps to her apartment and stopped at the door. She very briefly entertained the thought of inviting him up to her apartment but thought better of it. Her companion was a gentleman, after all, and she wanted to see him again.

"Well, this has been the best Halloween I have had in a while." She said shyly. "Hopefully we can do it again sometime- "

"Jon, you can call me Jon, and definitely. I'd love to do this again." he said.

"Jon. Um, I guess I should be getting back to bed. I have an early day at the City Morgue tomorrow. Thank you again for a wonderful evening."

"You're very welcome, and – "he was cut off by Myranda softly pressing her lips to his. He could feel how warm her lips were through his mask and it made his head spin. It was over all too soon.

She opened the door and was halfway in. "Goodnight, Jon."

"Goodnight, Myranda"

"Crane." A dark grating voice behind him said. Myranda's eyes were wide was saucers.

"Oh my gosh! Batman!" Myranda yelled as he grabbed The Scarecrow by the collar and pulled him backwards.

"Get inside ma-am," a young boy in yellow and green beside her said. _This must be Robin._ She thought.

"No, wait, you don't understand! He wasn't doing anything!" She protested as she was shoved inside her building. Batman and Robin shoved her date into the Batmobile parked on the curb and drove off with him.

She walked numbly into her apartment and locked the door. She was on autopilot as she changed and got ready to go to sleep. As she sunk down on her bed she smiled.

"I just went on a date with The Scarecrow…..I can't believe it!" She said out loud to no one in particular as she finally drifted off.

 **I hope you like this, there are many more chapters to come! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. I have been busy moving across the country and I recently lost all my files on my computer. I am writing this story because Scarecrow is honestly my favorite character in the whole DC universe. He definitely deserves more respect than he gets. This story is the manifestation of my desire to see him in a scenario where someone actually admires and appreciates him and his work. So, without further ado, Here is the continuation of our absurd little love story!**

Myranda was busy stitching up her latest autopsy the following day. This one had been killed by Mr. Freeze and she had to wait almost a week for him to thaw enough to perform the procedure. Working in Gotham was interesting to say the least. She glanced up at the clock as she cleaned herself up. It was just past one in the afternoon. She decided to call it an early day and headed out to Arkham Asylum. She had a few burning questions and only a certain doctor could answer them.

Crane was lounging in his cell, reading a book he had left behind in his last escape. He was trying to ignore the other inmates, Nygma in particular, who had noticed that he seemed happier than usual. Just a couple of cells down on the opposite side, his friend Jervis was singing to himself.

"Marchie has his Alice and we shall all have tea…."

How that man knew anything that existed in the real world was beyond Jonathan's understanding. He was about to say something to him when the doors to the cell block opened and a guard approached Crane's cell.

"You got a visitor, freak." The burly guard said as he opened his cell and handcuffed him. He wordlessly escorted him to the reception area where Jonathan was surprised to see Myranda waiting for him with a smile on her face. She was wearing her scrubs and had obviously come right here from work. He sat down across from her.

"I hadn't expected to see you again. I do hope I didn't leave a bad impression." He said with a smile.

"No, but I'll admit I was surprised to find out that it was really you." She replied. "Although I must confess I have always wanted to meet you. I can't have imagined a more pleasant way to do so than last night. I meant it when I said you were my favorite of all the Rouges. "

He smiled a little more now. The guards looked scared and a few of the lesser Rogues looked shocked when they saw him with his lovely visitor and smiling. Crane never smiled.

"I hope I'm not causing a problem," she continued, "We did agree to see each other again and I was eager to see how you were doing. I was worried that Batman might have hurt you."

"I'm fine. Bleieve me I have gotten worse from him. I'd be careful for the next few days if I were you though. You might be getting a visit from our nocturnal friend, especially when he hears you've come to see me."

"Oh! That's what I meant to ask you. What were you up to last night?"

"Just my usual Halloween Haunt. I was going to gas a bunch of rich socialites at a charity costume ball. I had much more fun with you."

"It isn't Halloween unless you are gassing Gotham. It is one of my favorite things about this city. "

He reached for her hand at that last declaration. She didn't pull away. The guards made no move to separate them. They would have searched her anyhow, so there was no way she could be slipping him any contraband. They talked for about an hour until the guard made him go back to his cell. Myranda had promised to come and see him again before she was escorted out by an orderly. Pity she hadn't been able to kiss him again before she left. He went back to his cell with a smile on his face and he immersed himself in his book once again. No amount of Riddler's pestering could bother him tonight.

 **Later that night…**

Myranda unlocked her door and sat her purse down on the table. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to start dinner when she noticed a cloaked figure standing in her living room. Batman approached her slowly as she shut the door.

"Breaking and entering a private citizen's house isn't like you Batman." She said dryly.

"I can accept that last night was just a mistake, Miss Thomas, but why did you go to see Scarecrow again today?"

"I really don't see how that's any of your business. Going to a movie with someone and having a conversation with them aren't really classified as crimes. He's a friend. No shenanigans, nothing else. We had a nice time. I felt like thanking him."

"Yeah that was a real friendly kiss wasn't it lady." Robin said, appearing to stand beside the caped crusader.

Myranda rolled her eyes as she opend a can of soda and took a drink, "What, you jealous? Look guys, I appreciate the concern and I get it, its kinda your job to look out for trouble. But you really shouldn't bother. I'm a grown woman, this is my call and I am making it. If I regret it later it's my problem not yours. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to grab some food and relax."

"Be careful Miss Thomas," Batman said, turning to go, "You don't understand who you are dealing with."

"Whatever you say, weirdo with the cape." She said as her unwelcome guests left. She turned on the tv and settled in for the night. She was just getting to the good part of Rear Window where Jimmy Stuart's girlfriend is trapped in the killer's apartment when there was a musical little knock on her door. Curious, she went to the door and peered through the keyhole. No one was there. She cautiously opened the door and saw a floral arrangement by her door. She picked it up, shut and locked the door, and sat the vase down on the kitchen counter. She smiled as she read the card.

 _Myranda- I had one of my men pick this up. It was lovely seeing you today. Can't wait for our next visit. -Jon_

Batman be damned, she thought to herself, I am seeing this through, even if it kills me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been pretty busy but here is another chapter!**

"A little birdie told me you have a new little friend," a smirking Riddler said as he sat down next to Scarecrow in the rec room. 'She's a pretty thing, why on earth is she coming to see you?"

Jonathan scoffed at him, "Jealousy is a tad bit unbecoming of you Edward. If you wish to make new friends, then perhaps you should work on several of your glaring personality flaws."

Riddler glared at him. Jonathan didn't flinch. They weren't really friends and Jonathan had never forgiven him for the relentless teasing he had given him about that… _other girl_ …. Jonathan couldn't even say her name. He felt so foolish for even considering her now. She was obviously unworthy of his attention. She had so casually betrayed him. She rejected him unflinchingly even after all he had done to help her. No, she wasn't worthy of him at all.

He made small talk with Tech until they were all led back to their cells. There were rumors of a mass breakout soon. Harley Quinn was rumored to be trying to break out Joker. Jonathan always managed to slip out unnoticed when these things happened, taking advantage of the chaos to slip away unnoticed.

 _One week later…._

Myranda Had been working tirelessly for a few hours before her boss called her into his office. She wondered what had happened. She was a model employee, and unlike most of her coworkers she wasn't on the payroll of any criminal.

"Well, Myranda," Mr. James began, "I suppose you want to know why I brought you here."

"Yes, Mr. James," she replied, "I have never been late and I try to stay out of everyone's way. I really can't begin to guess why I am here."

"More like who you're doing," he said with a smirk.

She was flabbergasted. "Excuse me? I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh, come on, we all work for someone around here. Henchmen talk. Word has it that you have been visiting Arkham quite a bit here lately."

Her face reddened, "That is NONE of your business."

"That's technically true," he replied, "I am just giving you the spiel I give to all my workers. I don't care what you do or who you do it to, or how much they pay you. But keep it confidential. The last thing we need is the GCPD or the damn Batman nosing around here. Understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Good, now get back to work."

Myranda closed the door and stalked back the operating room. She knew some of her coworkers had "side interests" but all of them? And who could possibly know she was seeing Jon at the asylum as much as she could? That level of gossip was beyond her, especially in a town like this. _So much for disappearing_ , she thought to herself.

The day ended without another incident, but it was too late to go visit Jon. She hopped on the train and made her way home. Her apartment was big for the neighborhood she was in, more like a house in many ways. She made enough money to live somewhere a little nicer but she chose to stay in the Narrows out of necessity. It was the one place her father would never think to look for her. She didn't want to think about what would happen if the Reverend Thomas ever came knocking on her door. Her mother and grandparents were long dead, and her brother was on a long military deployment that she figured would end as soon as their father died.

She showered and headed to bed after eating. She always slept like the dead, so it surprised her when she woke up around 3 a.m. She couldn't see anyone in the shadows of her room. She grabbed the knife from her nightstand and made her way down the hall to her kitchen and living area. She still couldn't see anyone.

It all happened so fast. Someone grabbed her from behind, knocking the knife out of her hand before she could even scream. She tried to fight but whoever it was had a heck of a grip on her. She felt herself start to panic and the room started to spin as she began to faint…


	4. Chapter 4

She woke to the sound of the coffeemaker. Her head hurt a little, and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to her dimly lit living room. She guessed she must have fainted. At least she was still alive. She stretched and sat up. She gasped when she turned the lamp on. A man in a green suit was eyeing her suspiciously. _This must be the Riddler_ , she thought to herself. He was sitting in her armchair, twirling his hat in his hands. He sneered as she woke up.

"What," he mused, "Is so special about _you_?"

"I beg your pardon?" she replied, a little shaken.

"Why would Crane take an interest in someone like you?" He said. "He's different now. He doesn't participate in riots, he didn't even escape with the rest of us. I want to know why."

"Maybe because I actually respect him?" She said, "No offense but your reputation precedes you. You're not exactly his friend."

He quirked his eyebrow at her but didn't reply.

"Well anyhow," she continued, "I know how you all gang up on him. Even though he is far superior to you in every way."

Riddler scoffed. "Superior? You can't be serious! The little wimp who couldn't even scare a girl? You must be insane."

"Funny, I don't recall being locked up in Arkham. At least if I were in your shoes I wouldn't let Batman catch me so easily."

"Careful, little girl" he glowered.

"Why?" she retorted "You came to my house, not the other way around. And if you're not going to do anything but threaten me because I am seeing Jon then you can get the hell out!"

He got up and stood over her, glowering. For a second, she thought he might hit her, or worse. Before he could do anything a short blonde man in a top hat came out holding a mug of coffee. He sat it on the table next to Myranda.

"Good evening, my dear lady," the odd little man said, "I am Jervis Tech/ I see you have already met my associate, Edward Nygma. I couldn't find any tea in your kitchen so I took the liberty of making you a cup of coffee. Nasty stuff, but I suppose it will do."

"H-hello, Mr. Tech." she replied, smiling as she took the cup. This was beginning to feel less like an ambush and more like a social visit.

"Jervis, please," he replied. "No need to be so formal, my dear, we are all friends here, even Edward. We just wanted to meet the enchanting lady who has so enthralled our dear friend."

"Thank you." She smiled now, her guard slipping.

"Oh, you are more than welcome, dear child." He twitched slightly, something shifting in his demeanor.

"I- I don't know what to tell you." She said, taking a long gulp of the coffee. It didn't wake her up the way she was expecting. Instead, she felt disconnected. Jervis looked into her eyes. He was positively predatory in this light.

"That's fine, dear," he drawled, "Just start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

She could hear the Riddler chuckling as she started to talk about how she met Jon. She felt like a puppet being controlled. She didn't even stop to take a breath. Hatter's mind control made her focus entirely on telling her story. Inwardly, she was in agony. They had no right, no right whatsoever to pry into her or Jon's life. She was about to tell them about Batman coming to her home when a crash interrupted her.

"I should kill you both for coming here." A snarl came from behind Jervis as a hand knocked his hat to the ground. It was Jon. Myranda snapped out of her trance immediately and rushed into his arms.

"They said you were still at Arkham," she said as she buried her face into his chest.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "You didn't come visit. I was worried, so I slipped out in the chaos."

"What about Batman?" She asked.

"Joker has him pretty busy. I wouldn't worry about it."

Riddler coughed. "I hate to break up this reunion but I guess we should be going."

Jon glared at him. "You never should have come here. I don't need anyone checking up on me or Myranda, least of all you, Edward."

"So, you think its wise to date a non-rogue?" He quipped.

"I trust Myranda. She held her own when Batman interrogated her. She can handle this."

"But can she handle living the kind of life we lead?" It was Jervis' turn to question Jon. "Others among us have tried to have relationships, even families. It rarely ends well, especially if you want to continue your work. We only wanted to make sure she was up to the challenge."

"That's not for you to decide!" Jon growled.

"You're right, it isn't." Myranda interrupted. "None of you have any right to talk about me like I am not here or make my choices for me. I know what I am doing, and I am fully aware of the consequences. This is my life and my choice. "

She gestured to Jervis and Edward. "The next time you think you want to barge into my house unannounced you might want to remember that I know how to hide a dead body where no one will ever find it. Goodbye, gentlemen."

Edward and Jervis didn't argue further. They left as stealthily as they came. Jon and Myranda sat down on the couch, entwined in each other's arms. They sat in silence for a few moments before Myranda turned to face him.

"Thank you for coming to check on me."

"You're welcome, my dear." He replied. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But you do need to be prepared for more visits from other rouges. Or more crime fighters."

"I understand. I got the third degree from my boss about us already. Apparently good news travels fast."

"Let me know if I need to pay him a visit." He replied. "It's still rather late, I can go and let you get some sleep if you'd like."

She shifted her weight and straddled his lap, looking into his intense blue eyes.

"Don't you dare say something like that to me again." She said teasingly. "I wouldn't dream of kicking you out, my love."

She kissed him them and whispered in his ear. "And as much as I would love to sit out here in the open, I think we would be much more comfortable in my bedroom."

She stood wordlessly, taking his hand and led him down the hall to her room….

 _ **Sorry for the late update. I had to brainstorm what I wanted to do next. Now that Jon is out there is going to be some DRAMA!**_


End file.
